Book 1: Strange Tides
by DrLakiTaco
Summary: One day Steve comes home to find Herobrine. He says he's not looking for a fight. Steve thinks he came for him. But after he came, Herobrine's younger brother, Damin, takes Steve. Will Herobrine get Steve back? Rated T for Swearing and possibly gore. Contains Yaoi (Cause I'm amazing like that.) (HxS) Plus, tell me what chapter you like most. It'll help me! Chapter 9 is rated M!
1. The man in my room

**Hello this is my first fanfiction so if you have any complaints keep it to yourself. I'm also wondering if anyone will be willing to lend me a hand by suggesting OC's for mah story (I will say who the owner of the OC is). I'll just be letting you know I SUCK at English so go easy on me. Also I suck at naming stories. AND this is yoai.**

**Chapter 1: The man in my room**

**Steve's POV (Yesh it's a Minecraft fanfic)**

"Damn, I sure did find a lot of diamonds today at the mines, and I would be making diamond pickaxes right now if a FUCKING CREEPER DIDN'T BLOW ME UP!" I was talking to my pet wolf that I named Steve-0. I take Steve-0 everywhere I go, to the mines, to the beach, to punch some wood, and how we met, well, it's a long story.

I saved Steve-0 from HIM!

I never knew that Herobrine went around, attacking innocent wolves. Or what I thought was innocent wolves. Hell, they were mind-controlled by Herobrine to kill everybody in Minecraftia. But, only god knows why I'm the only survivor. After everybody was dead, Herobrine just killed the wolves. All of them. But Steve-0. Sure, what I did was suicide. But when I saved Steve-0, Herobrine was sleeping, which was weird, but then I shrugged it off. Steve-0 didn't really trust me at first, but then, after a few weeks, he started to trust me.

Well, that's how we met. Not such a long story. Well, back to reality.

I open my door to my cobblestone house, and I open up to a crafting table, a chest and a furnace. I check my backpack. No ores to be smelted. "Looks like I just have some seeds, wheat, and some flowers. This is just random shit." _No shit, Sherlock. _I thought to myself. I pulled my attention to some creaking sounds that came from my bedroom. I slowly move towards my room, with a Iron sword in one hand, torch in another. "Wait a minute, w-" Just then, I was struck by a stone sword from the left. I barely blocked it and my left arm was covered in blood. "AGH!" I screamed out loudly, and I winced at the pain. "BLOODLY MARY HAS COME AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME S-"

"Do I look like Bloody Mary to you?" A deep, husky voice called out. I looked over to a man. Herobrine.

"Well, no."

"Plus, I didn't come for a fight."

_What? Then why did he just leave a huge gash on my left arm?_ I thought. If he didn't come for a fight, then what DID he come for? Then I realized.

He came for... me.

**Woohoo! My first chapter is done! Next chapter is Herobrine's POV. And don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter. Plus, I'll be needing the Ocs later on, although it doesn't look like it now.**

**Well, the Endermen [Military] Leader is OUT!**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	2. That's just great

**How'd you like last chapter? I'm writing this at midnight. Forgot to say that Notch owns Minecraft.**

**Chapter 2: That's just great**

**Herobrine's POV**

"W-what? Y-you came for me?" Steve blushed a bright red. "Let me get this straight. You like me, as in, LIKE like me?" AGH! My emotions took control of me... AGAIN! As you can see, I always, er, um, liked Steve. Ever since I demanded the dogs to kill every human in the world. Why I left him the only human in the world, well, you can figure that out. "Oh god this can't be happening!" Steve started pacing around the room. "Hey St-"

"Whatever you do, stay away from my ass!"

"What?" What the hell was he talking about? "I'm not interested in your a-"

Steve slammed the door that leads outside in my face. His dog Steve-0 didn't come with him. Strange. Just then, I heard big explosions outside. I ran outside to see Steve knocked out, and some guys in all black. There were five guys, about 5'11", and they where all the same height. "Steve?"

"Well well well, look whose here; its Herobrine." I swung around to see my lost brother, Damin. His appearance reminds me of endermen, for some reason, maybe the color of his clothes. Purple shirt, black skinny jeans, white shoes, ripped up dark grey scarf coated with dried blood, same color skin as me, sunglasses, pair of grey gamer headset, and what freaks me out the most about him, is that he's the military leader of the endermen, so he can just attack me any second with his fully armored army.

"What are you doing here, Damin?"

"Oh, my younger brother Herobrine is in loovvee." Damin makes an impression of an adorable tone.

I start growling. Like a wolf. "I'm the older one, and you know it, Damin!"

"I still caught you worried about Steve. What you saw was my five workers taking him away. To the end. If you want your lover back, you'll have to come and defeat the Enderdragon."

I thought for a second. _This will be suicide. But, it's for Steve. I'M COMING FOR YOU STEVE!_

"Alright, I'll see you in hell after I defeat the Enderdragon."

"That's going to be suicide."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Well, good luck, Slim Shady!" Then, Damin teleported to The End.

"Why did he call me Slim Shady?" Herobrine said to himself as he walked to Steve's room. There, he sees a lonely bed.

"Gotta do it for Steve." And so he laid on Steve's comfy bed. And he closed his eyes.

And went to sleep.

**HELLO THERE PEOPLE! I AM DONE WITH MY SECOND CHAPTER SO I SHALL GO TO BED, LIKE, RIGHT NOW! Okay now would a great time to submit five 5 foot 11 inch OCs! If you do, I will put your Oc in the story. Also, I need about 2 good guys. And one last thing:**

**How do you beat Bowser on Paper Mario: Sticker Stars?**

**SOOOOOOOO HARD!**

**I get off topic when I'm tired soooooo...**

**Good night.**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	3. Stuck Here

**Yay, I managed to get up early. Why I got up early though, well... I want to get at least 3 chapters down before going to my aunts for about 2 weeks. BUT I can always use their computer.**

**Notch owns Minecraft, not me.**

**Chapter 3: Stuck here**

**Steve's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a very dark cavern, but the only light is a single redstone torch.

"Hello?" Dead silence. I can't remember how I got here. I rub my head, then what I find surprises me;  
A bump as big as a small rock, and when I rub the sore, a bunch of pain starts to grow on my head. Then it hits me:

I have a concussion.

That's why I can't remember anything from last night.

"Oh he's awake." I heard a voice next to me. A VERY close voice. Almost like this person is whispering in my ear.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm, am Damin, the military leader of the Endermen. These five-" He points to five 5 foot 11 inch men. About 3 inches taller than me, "are my top 5 recruits."

"Where am I?"

"You're in an obsidian pillar in The End. For Herobrine to save you-"

"Why is he saving me?"

"Don't you remember Steve?"

"No, I had a concussion because of you!"

"Let me tell you something about Herobrine. He killed all the humans using wolves, but he purposely left you the only human in the world. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause he developed a crush on you, Steve." Those words just hit my soul after I heard them. W-why me? There's women to love to.

"So this means that Herobrine is gay?"

"Yeah, I just found out. Also, he kept your bed warm for you." Damin pointed out. Like I needed to know that.

"And he has to defeat the Enderdragon in order to get you back." Then, Damin teleported away.

_I never had anybody develop a crush on me. But out of everybody, why Herobrine?_ I thought to myself. _Think Steve, why would Herobrine choose to be gay instead of straight? Damn, he needs someone to talk to about this. _

"Damin, why does he like me?"

No answer.

Well, looks like I'll just have to wait for centuries to come in order to be saved.

So I just sat here, waiting for Herobrine to come and save me. To be exact, though, I'm just waiting for a friend to come, no wait:

I'm waiting for my lover, Herobrine.

**I had SOOOOOO much fun at Lake Sammamish today. All the Tahoma middle schools went (yeah, both of them), but I only got five people to sign my yearbook while I was there (*tear*). The whole 5 hours I was there, I was swimming or eating. But I went on this playground with a mini "Merry-go-round" twice and now I feel like I want to throw up. Plus, PLEASE review if you liked this story. Please, I beg you.**

**Well, Damin is out ((Although my name isn't Damin, but that's the name of my OC, or A.K.A, my Minecraft PC skin))**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	4. I'm on a journey to the land of Endermen

**Wow, 3 chapters in one day ((If you count midnight today)), and all right before piano at 6:00 pm! I'm not quitting this story because I don't have any reviews. I bet no one will read this story. This is my last chapter for awhile, or is it? NOTCH OWNS MINECRAFT!**

**Chapter 4: I'm on a journey to the land of Endermen.**

**Herobrine's POV**

I wake up to a beautiful morning. No clouds anywhere in the clear blue sky. But I struggle to appreciate the weather because I was A, working my ass off in a village, and B, I was worrying about Steve.

"You got 1 week to get Steve back from the end, or else I will kill both of you."

"2 weeks." I objected.

"5 days" Damin really wanted to kill me.

"Give me at least 14 days." I didn't want to die. If I died, then Minecraftia would die with me. Damin already killed Notch, next it's me.

"Fine, 14 days and 14 days ONLY!" Then, Damin teleported to The End again. I look at my golden clock. 2 hours until night.

"Great, now I have to look for supplies." Just then, I spotted a chest. In the middle of the village I was in. I walked up to it and what I found surprised me: 32 diamonds, 64 sticks, 2 bows, 4 stacks of arrows, 60 pine (Spruce) wood, 12 blaze rods, and 24 ender pearls. I put everything into my backpack and went to a library. Here, there was a crafting table. with the help of the crafting table, I made 1 diamond sword, 2 diamond pickaxes, and 24 eyes of ender.

"Hello there. Need any help?" There was a librarian behind me. Looked like the average villager. I don't really count villagers as humans because they don't talk. Well, at least I THOUGHT they didn't.

"Uh, where's the nearest Stronghold?" Librarians know everything, right?

"I don't know, but here's a map that shows EVERYTHING." The librarian hands me a map. I was proven wrong. Librarians don't know everything.

"Thanks, I guess." I leave the library, and I check the key.

"Everything in purple is marked as a stronghold, as it says in the key."

I look over the map. A purple spot, as purple as poison, is at the very Northwest edge of the map. It's also in the Tundra biome.

"Great, wolves. Good thing there's barely any trees in the Tundra biome. The Taiga biome is where all the trees are."

I look up from the map to see an Endermen grabbing my map. I grab the other end of the map. We both tug on the map.

"This is MY MAP! Let GO!" After I said that, the Enderman yanked the map from me and ripped it in the progress. Then, the Endermen teleported away.

"Screw Endermen." Just then, I was hit in the back of the head by an Endermen.

And I knocked out.

**I think this is going to be my last chapter for awhile because I have to do stuff for about 2 weeks. Or three. I hope you guys like the ending of this chapter. I worked harder in this chapter than ever before. I hope that you guys give me reviews. If you do, you will be given COOKIES!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) FREE COOKIES WITH EVERY REVIEW! ONLY FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY! YOU'LL GET MORE COOKIES IF YOU SUBMIT AN OC!**

**CONVERSATIONS WITH THE CHARACTERS:**

**Me: So Steve, do you like Herobrine now?**

**Steve (blushing): No!**

**Me: I think you do!**

**Steve: FINE, I DO! **

**Damin: THEN YOU TWO SHOULD GET MARRIED, HAVE GAY SEX, AND HAVE A GAY CHILD!**

**Steve: WHAT?! WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Damin: Good luck.**

**Me: Well, THAT was weird, and anyways, CO-MAND-ER of the ENDERMEN is OUT!**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	5. The fight

**Okay I haven't posted a chapter for DAYS! I'm sorry, and plus, I'm on my aunt's laptop, and I luckily found it, so I'm going to be nice to her and put no swearing. And if you guys want to give request for the chapters, that's fine, just don't do chapter 6 because I already have that thought about. One last thing: How do you beat Bowser on Paper Mario: Sticker Stars?**

**You guys STILL haven't answered that question.**

**And I'll be at my aunts until June 27, 2013.**

**So I have a week.**

**Okay, so this is Steve's POV**

**Chapter 5: The fight**

**Steve's POV (Pay attention who's POV it is)**

**WARNING: Fighting scene, so there's going to be lots of blood.**

I was waiting for Damin to come so I can just get revenge on him for calling me gay.

"Hello th-"I interrupt Damin and I pin him down against the Obsidian wall.

"Take back wait you said about me being Gay, and wanting to marry Herobrine, have gay sex and have a gay child!"

"Dang you're pissed off. And when did I call you gay?"

"DURING THE CONVERSATION WITH THE AUTHOR!" I was screaming now.

"Oh yeah, and why should I take it back Steve? It's true!"

"WHAT'S TRUE?"

"That your gay."

"Okay that's IT!" I punch him in the face. He covers his nose.

"I think you broke my nose!" Pssh. Like I care.

"Good!" I attempted to punch Damin again, but he dodged the throw. Instead, he grabbed a stone sword and jabbed the blade into my left arm where the wound from Herobrine was. Blood spewed out of my arm and most of it went on my arm, but the rest of the blood went on the floor, or on the blade of Damin's stone sword.

"BAH!" I reach for my back, when I find an Iron sword in my shirt. The cold blade was touching my bare back, and I shivered. I grabbed the sword and ripped it from my back, ripping my shirt and cutting my back in the process. I took my sword and attempted to slice Damin's left arm off, but he dodged to the left and ducked at the same time, or at least tried to duck, and I ended up cutting his head off in the process. A fountain of blood appeared from his neck, and flooded the pillar up to my ankle. _Wow that's a lot of blood in his body_ I thought as I walked away. I looked back at Damin's dead body, and what I saw almost scared me to death: Damin with a Diamond sword in his left hand. The head was attached to the body, too. He was covered in blood, and he looked like his human form, but instead, he was an endermen. The eyes were bloody red, and apparently he lost his sunglasses. Staring at his eyes made me very paranoid, and I didn't know if I could fight him. I looked around for something to fight with because my iron sword broke. I spotted a random bucket of water, just sitting there. I leaped towards the bucket, but endermen Damin leaped in the way and jabbed the diamond sword into my left hand. I ignored the pain, and looked for any openings. I spotted an opening and ran as fast I could to the opening. The opening was under his legs, and 2 feet before the opening, I fell and slid under his legs. The second I was under his leg, I punched him in the balls. I grabbed the bucket of water while endermen Damin was down and I splashed the water on him. Endermen Damin melted the momenty the water touched him. Damin was dead, and gone.

"Now to get out of here." And so I started to pat the walls for and exit.

**YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. That didn't really have much gore in it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Here's the OC forum that I forgot to put in the first chapter:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**If girl, breast size:**

**Good or bad:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Clothing:**

**Abilities:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Bio:**

**Personality: **


	6. Aria ((More title but got cut))

**I'm back home! The reason I couldn't post a new chapter is because my aunt's laptop died right after I posted last chapter. MyLittleMuffinZ has posted an OC so she gets five cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) All for you! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Aria, daughter of Damin, and Herobrine, prisoner of Endermen.**

**Herobrine's POV**

"Uhh... where am I?" I sit up to see myself in a death chamber, and underneath me is lava, but there is glass under me, so I don't get burned to death, and I was surrounded by Endermen.

"H-hello there." I hear a female voice behind me. I swing around to see a young adult. A female! This female has Black hair, but her hair shines light brown and red from the glow of lava. Her eyes were a shade of sapphire blue, a darker hue of Lapis. Her skin color was a tan, and by her accent, she sounded Canadian. She was wearing a light blue hoodie, lavender jeans, and white shoes that were covered in a little dust. By looking at her breasts, her cup size was 34A.

"Uh... who are you?" I could tell she was shy, so I went gentle on her.

"I'm Aria. You're Damin's older brother?" Huh, she just suddenly got talkative.

"Yeah, I'm Herobrine."

"Soooo... what's up?" _She's a tomboy._ I thought, _and, I think I know this woman. Wait, her name is Aria, right? This is Damin's daughter! I heard from Damin that she loves to think! I also heard that she loves chemistry! Soooo..._

"Your my niece!" I kinda said what I thought out loud... shit!

"Huh?" Her eyes changed into a sky blue.

"You eye color changed from sapphire blue to sky blue!"

"Yeah, that's because I'm perplexed..." Awkward silence... her eyes change back to sapphire blue.

"You're not the only one that doesn't get the changing of my eye colors. Come here and I'll tell you." I crawl to her feet

"Stand up." I stand up and back up a few inches.

"Come closer, my Herobrine, and if you were a triangle, you'd be acute one." I come closer to her until I am at least 6 inches away from her. She takes off her hoodie to reveal a black tank top.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Uh... I can't take the pressure! I walk back 2 feet away from her.

"You wanted to come and learn about me, because you were pretty sure you wanted to learn something about me!"

"Uh..."

"Come here, I don't bite." I move closer to her by a foot.

"Want to learn something, my Herobrine?"

"Sure..."

"I lava you."

"PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN!" I swung around to see an Endermen yelling out the word pun 15 times. When I looked back at Aria, her 34A cup size breasts were exposed.

"U-uh..." I started to blush.

"My little Herobrine, my breasts are magical!"

I run up to Aria's breasts and start squeezing them.

"My, my, little Herobrine, and do you have anything to tell me?"

"Yeah, that breasts intoxicate our brains, and by us I mean us guys."

"And?"

"That I think I fell in love with you!" And then I kissed her.

On the lips.

**Let' all thank MyLittleMuffinZ for the triangle pun, and the idea for adding puns in here. And yeah... Let's all thank her/him for letting me use her OC!**

***claps in circles***

**MORE CONVERSATIONS! YAY!**

**Me: *clears throat*So... HEROBRINE LIKE ARIA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW STEVE?**

**Steve: DA FUG? AHHHHHHHHHH! *runz around in circles***

**Me: If my mom finds out I'm writing this, she's going to think I'm lezbo, but my mom is in California visiting my nephew...**

**Steve: Oh wow cool! What are we going to do with Herobrine though?**

**Me: Audience!**

**Audience: Yeah?**

**Me: Give me requests on what to do with the characters! Or how the plot goes... GODDAMMIT YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN DON'T YOU?**

**Audience: Nope**

**Me: I'm screwed.**

**DRLAKITACO IS OUT!**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	7. Exit and read

**Okay I'll make this clear:**

**NO MORE OC REVIEWS! PLEASE! IT MAKES IT HARD FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES!**

**And xxxXXXUnknownXXXxxx, I'm a hardcore HxS shipper too.**

**And this guest that went on my reviews and spammed me with immature stuff about Aria and Herobrine:**

**STFU or SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**STORIES HAVE THEIR OWN PROBLEMS**

**I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED:**

**At the sight of Aria's breasts, Herobrine became hypnotized.**

**There. That shut's up all your complaints.**

**And again, STORIES NEED THEIR OWN PROBLEMS... Not technical problems though...**

**I'll be posting every week from now on!**

**Sorry about the wait BTW... I was grounded.**

**Okay...**

**And about those OC's... well... cause you guys were complaining for more gay shit, I'll just put no more Oc's in the story.**

**Chapter 7: Exit and read**

**Steve's POV**

"What the heck?" After I exited the obsidian pillar I was expecting to see the ender dragon to whack me in the face, but what I saw there was not what I had in mind: A kid ender dragon.

"Ah hello there, NOW DIE!" I sliced the ender dragon in half with the diamond sword that I stole from Damin after I killed him. Just then, a portal appeared. I hopped into the exit portal and exited The End. Then I spawned at my house again. I take out a "That was easy" button and press it.

"That was easy." I put it back into my pocket and open up my chest. I find a signed book that I didn't write. The book said that it published by Herobrine. I opened it up to find a letter to me:

Dear Steve,

I wrote this letter to you because I'm trapped in a death chamber filled with lava surrounded by endermen. I got hypnotized by Damin's daughter, Aria. I thought I was in love with her, until she tucked those 34A breasts back in her bra. She talks about chemistry non-stop, she even almost broke the fourth wall, and I kept telling her this isn't fictional. How I got this book sent to you... well... I snuck off at midnight, beat up one of the guards, and demanded him to send this to your house. I wrote this after I kicked one of the guard's ass. Heh heh yeah... Well anyways, HELP ME!

Love,

Herobrine

P.S. Taco's are for chumps, bacon is for men!

P.S.S HELP ME!

P.S.S.S Why I killed every human of the world but you is because of these three words:

I Love You

I shut the book and I could feel tears in my eyes for no reason. I think my feelings took over my brain because one second, I shut the book, and the next second, I was deep down in a cave.

_Wait, isn't Damin's cave in the Taiga biome instead of the forest biome?_ I whipped around to see an endermen.

Throwing punches at me.

He hit me in the face several times before I KOed.

But before I got knocked out, I was thinking:

Maybe this is Damin's minion.

And maybe this endermen can lead me to Herobrine.

BINGO!

**Hello! Sorry about making you guys wait, and yelling at you guys. I was exhausted. I don't have anything else to say but to say 1) This is hardcore H/S in a T rated way, and without all the sex, and 2) what should I do next.**

**DLT IS OUT!**


	8. Let's get drunk, mkay?

**Okay I can't really wait until next week sooooo... I'm writing it now.**

**SPOILER ALERT! There is going to be a sequel of this.**

**LETS START! (I'm listening to pandora during this!)**

**Chapter 8: Let's get drunk, mkay?**

**Herobrine's POV**

"Pssst! Herobrine! Over here!" I was a light sleeper so I heard what the person said. It sounded like Steve drank 10 beers.

"W-wha?"

"It's me, Steve!" _Steve? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!_ I almost yelped in joy, but I didn't want to wake up Aria, so I kept quiet.

"Herobrine, why are you still in here?" A LOUD whisper war began.

"I was caught and put back in my cell after the endermen guard delivered the book to your house. How'd you get here?"

"An endermen knocked me out, I think. I'm right next to you, if you didn't notice. Look to your left."

I looked to my left and Steve was there.

"HOLY FUCK! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

"Sooooooo... how's it going Herobrine?" Steve takes my hand. His hand is sweaty.

"Good? Why?"

"I haven't seen you in 10 days."

"Are you drunk, Steve?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You know what, want some of this beer that I stole from Damin after I killed him?" Steve holds out a liter of beer. He chugged the whole bottle down.

"You killed Damin?"

"Yup! Wanna know a secret?" Just then, Steve went to Aria and puked on her.

"You didn't just do that!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Nice! Do have any fucking beer left? I want some."

"I have 2 more liters left!" Steve holds up two 1-liter bottles up.

"Give me one!" I grab a bottle from Steve. I chugged the whole bottle down. After I chugged the bottle down, It felt like I was flying. I tried to walk to Steve, but I got a little off balance, and I landed in Steve's arms.

"Hey, your kinda... you know... cute... OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU HAVE SPARKLES AROUND YOU! Heheheh."

"Heheheh! Hey Herobrine! Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah, heheheh."

"I kinda like you!"

"I kinda like you too, heheheh!"

"Come here, Herobrine!"

"I'm 3 inches away from your mouth, heheheh."

"Oh yeah. Let's make that in your mouth!" Then, Steve just started to make-out with me. His tongue met with my tongue. It's like our tongues were in a extreme, slippery, squirmy hug.

"HEROBRINE!" I broke the kiss to see Aria, with her eye color dark teal, just like an ender pearl._ Oh shit, what have I done?_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR BOTH DEAD!" Aria grabbed a bow and pulled back an arrow.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" We put our hand's up.

"NOW, say cheese for YouTube!"

**Weird how they have YouTube in Minecraft? And beers? That's because IT DOESN'T HAVE YOUTUBE AND BEER, I JUST PUT IT IN HERE! HAHAHA BTW I said all that in a positive tone.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm bored.**

**HOLY SHIT! I MADE HEROBRINE AND STEVE DRUNK! I drew them drunk once. It's probably on Google images somewhere, but I know it's on dA on PandaCube's account.**

**BTW in the reviews tell me what recording program you use for recording Minecraft.**

**I'm out so early.**

**-DrLakiTaco.**


	9. The Rape

**Hello everybody! MyLittleMuffinZ wrote this chapter and my dog keeps laying on his back!**

**AND there are different POV's throughout the chapter and yeah.**

**MyLittleMuffinZ did a REALLY good job with this chapter and yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah it's green because I took it from the PM.**

**Chapter 9:... The rape**

Steve's POV

I flapped my arms, attempting to keep them up as if I was about to get arrested. My arms felt limp and heavy from all the beer. The girl who kept me and my sparkly Herobrine aimed her bow and arrow right at me. It was hard to keep a straight face with my puke slopped all over her body. I first let out a snicker, which turned into a retarded laugh which sounded like a creeper coughing, then I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Herobrine followed, but his laugh sounded more... Sexy. What could I say about this situation? I just kissed the one who had killed all of the humans except me. I couldn't care less, I felt as if nothing bad were to happen. The girls eyes were the distinct, dark color of the Ender pearl, but her eyes kept flashing white. Huh, I wonder what that means. She spoke, and what came out of her mouth were jumbled up words. "A don't muscle move " I chuckled, and she glared straight into my eyes. The arrow was still pointed at my head. She let go of it, and the arrow seemed to hit my head. I then blacked out.

Herobrine's POV

"What the heck were you doing?" Arias eye were locked on me, following my every movement. She had a bow and arrow locked on my head as well, but I guess she didn't know I was on creative mode. Either way, she appeared very threatening. She had washed the puke off her clothes already, but they were soaked. Strange that her hair is nearly dry now. "Tell me, what kind of trick were you pulling on me when I brought in Steve?" Arias voice echoed loudly throughout the cell, and seemingly the whole area I was around. "I am gay. Got a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrow, which stalled her. She let out an animal-like growl, and replied. "I thought you loved me. You kissed me for Notch's sake! There's nothing I can do about you being gay, so why don't you go and have sex with your boyfriend, since you love him so much." I was left shocked at her remark. "Go in his cell and do it!" Like she can tell me what to do. "So, you are forcing me to do it with Steve. So what will you do if I refuse?" Big mistake. Her eyes stared to glow white, like mines. Lava and water rushed into my cell, surrounding me. I was in Creative mode, but being stuck in a few blocks of obsidian is not pleasant. The beers effects had already left me a long time ago, and I was not going to mess with her. Well, it's raping time!

-20 minutes later-

Steve's POV

"Steve, wake up." I woke up to the strange, echoic voice of a man. Was I dead? Is this man Notch? I could only open my eyes, as my head was pounding, and my body felt stiff and heavy. I saw a man staring at me, whose eyes lacked pupils but glowed softly. It was Herobrine. I wasn't dead for sure, if I could feel all this pain. The past thirty minutes felt like a blur, and I could only remember drinking a crap ton of beer, puking on a woman, and kissing Herobrine. I tried to sit up, but my body still felt as if it weighed 500 pounds or more. Herobrine gave me his hand, and I grabbed it. My muscles were extremely weak. I tried to lift my body just to sit up, but all I could feel was Him, pulling me up into a sitting position. "What happened?" It was all that came out of my trembling mouth. I was unsure if I would be safe with Him. "You got us both drunk, and it was magical. We kissed too." Herobrine blushed as he mentioned the kissing part. He slowly moved towards me, in a lustful manner. He smiled. His smile became more large and grim the closer he got to me. Once I was within his reach at about an arm's length, he jumped right at me, grabbing my shoulders. I didn't notice that I wasn't wearing my pants and shorts until Herobrine violently inserted his dick up my ass. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would help me escape this hell.

Aria's POV

I was getting bored. Soon, I am sure to hear Steve's scream at some point. Why did Herobrine fall in love with me when he was already gay? How did Steve even get beer into his cell? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, gay scream. My plan worked. Soon, I will hang them for killing my dad.

**Thank you MyLittleMuffinZ... again...**

**And who wants' to see my incomplete Youtube channel?**

**If you do, it's DrLakiTaco.**

**BYE!**


	10. HALP! ((Last Chapter))

**Writing a fanfiction was harder than I thought. Well, I'll just say that this chapter will be the last chapter of Book 1 BUT DO NOT WORRY, I will ((Maybe)) have a sequel.**

**I'll call it, Book 2: On the run.**

**Okay, and the order of the POV's got messed up so I'll just start with Herobrine's POV.**

**Chapter 10: HALP! ((Last chapter))**

**Herobrine's POV **

"Herobrine, what are you DOING?" I stop raping him for a second.

"Steve, Aria made me do this. I'm sorry." I whispered in Steve's ear. "I never wanted to do this."

"THEN WHY D-" I covered his mouth when I saw Aria. She went over to us with an enchanted stick in her right hand.

"Why did you stop raping him?"

"I was tired." After I said that, she wacked Steve in the forehead. I kneel down beside Steve.

"Why the hell did you knock out Steve?"

"Because I want REVENGE!"

"For what?"

"Let me explain. While Steve was in The End, Steve and my dad had a showdown in the 5th chapter. Steve ended up killing my dad. Why I want revenge from you? Well, you killed my dad many, many times."

"What? When did I do that?"

"I don't know, my dad told me."

"Well, what are you going to do to us then?"

"Easy. I'm going to hang you guys." Then, she wacked me with the stick and I KOed.

**Short last chapter. Last chapter... LAST. CHAPTER. LAST! CHAPTER!**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH I'll make a sequel in August.**

**Bye for now.**

**-DrLakiTaco**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is not an author's note, as prior to the fanfic rules. Read below for further info.**

My new story is a crossover, so you won't be able to find it on the Minecraft fanfic forums.

It's actually a cross over... HaloxMinecraft Xover. There are 2 ways you can find this story:

On my homepage, and on the HaloxMinecraft fanfic forums page.

It's called Book 2: On The Run.

If you want to go read it, read it now.

The End.

**So yeah, did you guys like the rest of the story? I know I enjoyed writing it. No excuse me, but I got some stuff to do.**

**Peace out!**

**-DrLakiTaco**


End file.
